wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MockingWings
Hierarchy by Age King grapeeater (second king/deceased) queen mockingjay (the second queen/deceased) king nightfruit (alive) Queen summerlight (alive) princess kiwiwings (alive) princess rainbringer (alive) Prince lightdestoryer (alive) Princess rainbow (alive) princess carrotpicker Names are usually named after fruit,colors,crystal, animals and here is an example of a few names: parrotcatcher bananapicker fruiteater bathuter history one day a nightwing/skywing hybrid fell in love with a rainwing and had 5 eggs but the eggs were hunted for thier beauty and value so the mother of the goes hid them in a hidden place and her dragonets took it over and started a tribe and other dragons like them join and breeded with the 5 leaders and the population and they dec to have a queen and king lead equally kingdom Thier kingdom is hidden away from everyone and is under a spell where that nobody can see it but the mockingwings, the palace is a green and gold tower with little red and blue towers next to the biggest one. The bakery is a hut with a sign in it that says bakery it also has windows and a outside dining area . the candy shop has a sign that says sugar bowl, the village is sep out into two where there is the poor and the rich the rich have big straw houses and the poor have small stick houses. There is also the council room and the guard stations. And have tiny islands sugar bowl the sugar bowl severs candy,fruit and vegetables and ice cream this a list of what they serves Sugarcubes, honey drops, honey sticks , pink taff, red taffy, yellow taffy, lavender taffy, purple taffy, green taffy blue taffy chocolate vanilla strawberry ice cream strawberry kiwi banana orange apple Chocolate ice cream chocolate vanilla ice cream strawberry ice cream vanilla ice cream Eggs the eggs are green or blue or brown and Turn different colors in different temperatures, the eggs are stored in a egg in a room temperature room made of sticks and leaves Abilities hear far away the mockingwings can hear far away it was made for them so they could know who was coming to near them so they could hide Breathe fire like thier nightwing and skywing ancestors they have inhabited the power to breath fire or very rarely spit fire venom or have venom scales read minds and see the future This power was also inherited from the nightwings. they only get this power if the eggs are in direct moonlight Invisabilty and change colors they inherited from the rainwings thier colors mean different things here is a list of what thier colors mean red, mad pink , in love sunset, embarrasad orange, frustrated yellow, happy green, sick blue, upset pale, terrified Indigo, curios dark red, guilty Rainbow, confident Black, angry Lavende, stuffed Rosey pink, happy, in love White, scared violet, hungry Light blue, Tired fly really high up since they have big wings and are related to skywings they have the abilitiy To fly up really high up council queen, summerlight king, nightfruit Egg care, bananapicker Aquaculture , parrotfruit war, bathunter Defense, pirahnapicker Communication , jetswimmer Magic and publishing, kiwieater Treasurey, goldprotector Justice, batwatcher medicine, fruithealer Secrets and spies, parrotpicker hunting, bananahunter diet Since they ate related to Rainwings they usally feast on plants like the anome plant that is really sweet and only grows well there they also sometimes eat fish or bats description Can either have black, dark green, purple, red, yellow, Orange, green, or pink under wings and under scales they also have specks on thier under wings that look like stars or sprinkles, and have ember, purple or brown eyes they have a rainwing type tail and head. Nightwing type horns, and Big wings and can change their colors, royalty mockingwings have a banana,smoke, or stripe type of markings